Survive until Dawn
by ashxryuko27
Summary: a group of friends are in the lodge after an last year incident of thier friends that died but there is something out there was stalking them and it's hungry AshxSam


**survive until Dawn**

**chapter 1**

**Romance, bad prank and death zone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Until Dawn and this is the first time I'm doing this story and the third game crossover just like Tomb raider and Resident evil where Ash will be facing something worse than Himiko and T-virus Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXSam**

back part of the lodge. Now it cuts to Beth through the window of the kitchen while zooming backward. A few seconds later, an unknown man is seen outside the lodge while holding a machete. The scene then changes to a group of teenagers talking about their forth coming prank on one of the teen's sister . an teen girl has grey eyes and beige blonde hair styled in two Dutch braids tied with magenta hair ties. She has a medium complexion. wears olive green top and dark green skirt with black leggings. holds a piece of paper and puts it on a nearby table.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this." said young Asian-American woman with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her right eyebrow. she wears a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace.

"Shhh... shhh... shhh..." said the blonde hair one

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" said a girl had fair skin and blonde hair tied in a bun at the back of her head, with a few locks framing her face. She has hazel eyes and often wears dark lipstick. she wears a red and white patterned wool sweater with dark blue jeans and irregularly-shaped golden earrings.

"Oh come on, she deserves it." she said

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike -" as the girl was cut off

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out formy girl Em." as the other girl leaves the kitchen. the three other girls and young man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. he wears a brown plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. When the group meets up a year later, Mike wears a flannel jacket underneath a dark blue padded vest, a white tank top undershirt, and a pair of jeans name mike follow her.

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone... Mike is my man." said the Asian american girl

"Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man." said the Mike

"Whatever you say, darling!" as two girls, Mike, a young African-American man with short black hair and brown eyes. wears a grey t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans. and a young Caucasian woman with medium-length layered red hair and green eyes. Ashley wears natural colored lip gloss and has smokey eye-shadow. wears a dark green and white striped beanie, a dark red puffer jacket, a green long sleeved shirt, black lace-up boots, and a pair of charcoal yoga pants head to the guest room, while the girl name Sam climbs up stairs to find and warn Hannah.

"Hannah!" but Sam heard the noise at the bedroom as she opens it "Hello...anyone here? as Sam enters the door slam shut scared her until

"Easy i didn't mean to scare you." Sam reconise that voice as she turns around and saw a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola

"Ash ketchum you idiot you almost give me a heart I'll kill you" Sam didn't mean by kill him when she's furious she kiss him "Sorry Sam i just having fun and Kari told me about the prank." he said as Sam realise he was send by her penpal Kari kamiya

"How about we spend our alone time Hannah plan that out for us." as her and Ash start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her cute ass made her moan "ash Kari said you're good but how good?" she ask as Ash had her bun loose letting her hair down "I can show you" Ash starts taking her red and white patterned wool sweater showing her bra then takes her pants off showing her panties

"You had fair skin of beauty." Ash said as Sam blushed by that "You are a charmer." as Sam strips Ash out of his clothes leaving him in his boxers as Sam was impressed of his figure they continued kissing more as Ash removed her brs and panties leaving her completely naked

"Wow you are perfect" as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oooohhhh wow he is good." said Sam was enjoying it as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmmm Oooohhhh yeah." Sam loves it as Ash is drinking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made her moan even more as he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her pussy "Ooooooooohhhhhhhh man he is good no wonder girls love him." sam replied as she feels herself getting wet then Ash starts fingering her inside made her moan more then he went deeper Sam starts feeling her limit

"Ash..." ad she releases her floods of love juice made the bed wet "Man you really enjoyed it." he said as Sam kissed him then lowers down removes his boxers "my turn." as Sam grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip of his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ooh Sam yes..." Ash replied as Sam continues bopping faster than Ash was squeezing her ass made her going faster more enjoying it as Ash feels his limit "Sam I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and starts licking her breasts Ash turns her around and spanked her she loves it as he place his rod in her ass and starts pounding

"Oooooohhhhhhh yes keep going pound me good!!!!!" Sam begged as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's tight and beautiful." Ash replied as he continues pounding her Sam was swooshing her hair letting him keep going they had been going at it hours "Sam I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding

"In me!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her ass now Sam stands up and kiss him Ash puts her to the bed and he's on top of her "Ready." Ash said as Sam kiss him

"you bet i am." she said as Ash kissed her and starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Oh yes yes yes yes keep going" Sam begged him to continue as she feels the pain but she is a tough girl as Ash continues thrusting faster she wrapped her arms and legs around him ss she feels her limit

"Ash I'm gonna cum!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her Sam was exhausted as she smiled at him

"Ash you are good and Amazing." said Sam as she was resting on his chest "I said i can show you...I'll go find your friend Hannah and make sure Jessica, Emily, Ashley, Matt, Josh and Chris plan the prank." said Ash as he is dressed and left as Sam stay at the bed naked and fell asleep

In the other room, Ashley laughs as she crouches behind a partition, Matt hides inside the cabinets, and Jess and Emily hide under the bed, while Mike waits for Hannah in the room.

Emily and Jessica chuckle under the bed.

"Oop!... She's here... Shh!" said Emily

by then Hannah was a young adult with medium-shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Hannah's height is 5'8" (172cm) and her weight is 110 lbs, the same as Beth, as stated in herShe wears onyx-black rectangular glasses, blue jeans and a black, lacy blouse. She has a dark caramel complexion. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's fuchsia winter coat. She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her upper right arm, holding a candle while she heads to the guest room. She enters.

"Mike? It's Hannah." said Hannah

"Hey, Hannah." said Mike

Beth was a short, dark brown hair that goes below her chin with bangs underneath her white beanie. She has a light caramel complexion. She wears a half-sleeved gray sweater, darker gray yoga pants, and cream colored boots during the prologue. She also wears a watch on her wrist staring through the window silently at the kitchen, where it can be seen that Josh and Chris are passed out after drinking too much. It then again switches to an unknown man outside the lodge, and he immediately leaves as Beth sees him through the window.

"Hey... Did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend.Josh?" Beth interact with a bottle of beer.

"Jeez, Josh. Once again brother you've outdone us all." As she is walking, Beth will go over to the table and find a note. She reads the letter written by Mike.

"Oh my god. What'd our naive sister get herself into now?" said Beth

The scene cuts, and switches to Hannah and Mike.

"I got your note." said Hannah

"Glad you could make it. Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there." Hannah is about to take off her blouse.

"Ohhhhhh hell yeah." said Mike as Jessica giggles as Hannah takes off her blouse.

"Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!" said Jessica as Hannah notices. "What...? Oh my god!" she said as The others come out of their hiding places.

"Matt!? What are you doing here?!" she said to Matt "Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this all got outta hand, but..." he said as Ash enters the guest room.

"Hannah! Hannah, hey... Don't... it's just a..." as he wad cut off "Mike...!" Hannah exits the guest room, and runs out of the lodge.

"...stupid pranks i had to find her beforebefore she gets herself killed." as Ash left to find Hannah as Sam was fully dressed came but wss too late

"Uh... damn!" said Mike

"You guys are jerks. You know that?" Sam also exits the room and calls out for Hannah. Mike goes after her.

"HANNAH!"

Meanwhile Beth is still reading the letter. She then looks at the window and notices Hannah running outside. Beth runs over to Josh and shakes his shoulder.

"Josh! JOSH! Fuck."Beth runs out the door to the main lodge. Sam as she exits the lodge with the others who are looking to look for Hannah.

"Hannah!" said Sam as Beth catches up and shoves Matt out of her way. "What's going on? Where's my sister going?" she said

"Ugh, it's fine, she just can't take a joke..." said Jessica

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily

"What did you do?!?" said Beth

"We were just messing around, Beth... It wasn't serious -" as Mike was cut off "You JERKS!" Beth runs into thewoodsto look for Hannah.

"Hannah! HANNAH!" said Beth

"So... should we go after her?" Mike replied

"Y'know I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike." said Sam

Beth was running into the woods to find Hannah. While she is running, "Oh shit!" she starts to run into a herd of elk, spooking them.

"Huh?! Jesus! Fuck, shit!" Dammit, Hannah... where are you?" Beth will pause and use her phone as a flashlight.

"Hannah!?" As she walks, there will be a few minor jumpscares along the way.

"Hello? Hellooo?!" said Beth Along the way, Ash wss hot on Hannah's trail but he find a totem. by then he has the vision of the totem, is a death totem, showing Beth, and Hannah fell to their deaths. "No..." he replied

"Huh? HANNAH!" said Beth as Another minor jumpscare will come out.

"What the hell was that? Hannah Hannah?!" said Beth as she heard her voice

"Hello?" said Hannah

"Hannah! Oh my God you must be freezing." Beth comes toward Hannah, removing her coat.

"Here, take my coat." as Hannah stands upand takes her coat. I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb..." then a predator-like vision, who sights Hannah and Beth's heat signatures. They then later hear a screech.

"Hannah...?" said Beth

"Beth...?" said Hannah as They both ran from the screech. They both reached the bridge, but Hannah fell.

"Hannah!" Beth helps Hannah stand up again, but as they run, Beth's phone falls through the floorboards. They continue running, until they stop, because of the dead end they have run onto.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Both of them hold each other's hands and move backward from the thing that is coming for them at the cliff dead end.

"No!" said Beth.

"No! Shit! No... Get back!" said Hannah as her and Beth hand holding each other hands tightly and frightened.

"Fuck!" as Hannah and Beth walk back.

"NO! ARGH!" Both of them fall, but Beth held onto the branch attached under the cliff. They still managed to still survive for awhile. Suddenly, flames were showing beneath them.

"Hold on!"

just then Ash found both of them and lends them his hand. "Beth grab s hold to my hand!" Ash said as Beth looks at Ash's hand and then at her sister. The branch snaps and they both fall off the cliff.

"No!" Ash replied As Beth falls, her back slams against the edge of a rock, killing her instantly. She tumbles down into the mines and her corpse lands right next to her sister's body.

**that's it of the survive until dawn AshXSam story hope you enjoy it in this universe how Sam gets the love interest then the prank went wrong and the twins fall to thier death and chapter 2 be up soon if you want me to continue this one so enjoy the story**


End file.
